


Dido's Daily Deviant, Explicit HP Fanart, 2009-2013

by Didodikali



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: daily_deviant, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Illustrated, M/M, Multi, Prompt Art, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 52
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didodikali/pseuds/Didodikali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2009 to 2013 I contributed to the Daily Deviant community, making an erotic drawing every month illustrating their selected monthly themes. Here is all that art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction (Harry/Draco)

From 2009 to 2013 I contributed to the Daily Deviant community, making an erotic drawing every month illustrating their selected monthly themes. The themes were frequently things I had never heard of, and frequently a stretch for me, and I enjoyed the process immensely. I'm happy with the art I produced during this time and rather sad that I have become so busy with my day-job that I've been unable to continue since 2013.

Despite depicting unusual erotic themes that I may never have chosen on my own, most of the art I produced for the Daily Deviant community is very much in my style- i.e. tongue in cheek, not at all serious, or really quite cute. No matter the ground she covers, a leopard can not change her spots...

  
_Harry/Draco_

From here on in clothes come off and things get weird, naked, and funny.  
If you are not of age to enjoy erotic art, please click away now.


	2. Colin & Marietta Make a Porno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/187084.html).

**Title** : Colin and Marietta Make a Porno  
**Media** : pencil.  
**Characters** : Colin and Marietta, with Crabbe and Goyle, a lot of Polyjuice, and a magical strap-on.  
**Rating** : R?  
**Warnings** : Silly.  
**Themes/kinks chosen** : Pornography.  


Marietta: Too many candles. It's distracting. It should have a plain background.

Colin: Drink your nice Snapey Polyjuice and get in there and I'll let you get rid of the candles. In fact, swoop in there in a bad temper to banish them. And make him stop waving while you're at it.


	3. Book of Flowers (Ron/book/Albus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/192895.html).

**Title** : Book of Flowers  
**Characters** : Ron, a magic book, Dumbledore.  
**Rating** : NC-17?  
**Warnings** : A complete lack of scruples.  
**Themes/kinks chosen** : Erotic art.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
One might think that the experienced or the kindly would warn those in the flower of manhood not to touch the book of the magical paintings of Bubeleh. Alas, this charming book resists all warnings of magic or memory.

  
If one turned back to the job of shelving other books, and resisted Bubeleh's charming paintings of faintly familiar strangers engaged in licentiousness, one could avoid one's undoing. And indeed a casual touch will elicit nothing. It is only when one keeps on looking and licking a finger and touching it to the pages that one is undone lickety split.

  
The book is hungry for knowledge, and once implanted, the book takes the infusion of new painting material and makes a new painting in the likeness of the donor- usually engaged in the donor's favorite erotic activity.

  
Some contributors are not amused and may attempt to vandalize the book. Of course, all attempts fail and repair themselves, leaving the book richer by one lovely new seed-tempera painting.

  
Then I take the book home. But of course since I have far too much control to spill seed heedlessly, my portrait is not in this book, no matter how much I fuck the pretty pictures. 

I will need to get the cover rebound soon though.


	4. Hook (Pansy/Millicent)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/198448.html).

**Title** : Hook  
**Media** : pencil.  
**Characters** : Pansy, Millicent.  
**Rating** : Barely R.  
**Warnings** : Not much porn. Forgive me, I'll be pornier next time.  
**Themes/kinks chosen** : Andromimetophilia.  
**Author's notes** : Don't ask them how they got together; they'll tell you.

 

Pansy: It was at one of Draco's fancy dress parties. Everyone was wearing fancy illusions. Millicent went in a mermaid illusion. It was really good. She was dripping fish slime everywhere and getting it into Draco's carpets. And since Draco takes hosting seriously, he couldn't say a thing about it. I think it's part of why everyone goes to his parties.

Millicent: What, to tweak Draco's tail? No, sweetie, that's just you.

Pansy: Enh. Right. Well, I'm crap at illusions, so I just went as Draco. I had my hair slicked back and charmed blond, but it kept changing back whenever I forgot about it. It was all right though, because Draco was mortified by my impression of him anyway.

Millicent: And I was rapt.

Pansy: Yeah. And I'd rather given up on her before. I was almost too stunned to take advantage of her actually paying attention to me.

Millicent: She's much better looking than Draco.

Pansy: The carpet in his library will never be the same. 

Millicent: The fish slime wasn't an illusion. It made good lube, but perhaps we should have headed for the fountain. I did apologize to Draco about the carpets, poor thing. 

Pansy: Then I took her home. She never left. She threw out all my dresses and skirts. She still hasn't apologized for that.

Millicent: Well, I'm not sorry. What do you expect?


	5. Balcony Scene (Goyle/Millicent)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/204865.html).

**Title** : Balcony Scene  
**Media** : pencil, photoshop.  
**Characters** : Goyle, Millicent.  
**Rating** : NC-17.  
**Warnings** : Here be cock.  
**Themes/kinks chosen** : Masturbation, handjobs.  
**Author's notes** : This was inspired by the cute little Goyle/Millicent story made by a Mystery Author [for me at HP-Beholder over here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hp_beholder/29808.html). Mystery Author wrote me a fairly clean story, so I hope she does not mind this. And I only had time to paint the pertinent parts. =)  


 


	6. Eye of newt, essence of nymph (Tonks/Lupin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/210155.html).

**Title** : Eye of newt, essence of nymph.  
**Media** : pencil.  
**Characters** : Tonks, Lupin.  
**Rating** : NC-17.  
**Warnings** : girly bits.  
**Themes/kinks chosen** : Undinism (sorta).


	7. Professor Sprout, in the Greenhouse, with Mandrakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/213595.html).

**Title** : Professor Sprout, in the Greenhouse, with Mandrakes.  
**Media** : pencil, PS.  
**Characters** : Professor Sprout, Lavender, Parvati.  
**Rating** : NC-17.  
**Warnings** : I got nuthin' here.  
**Themes/kinks chosen** : Sex at work.

Professor Sprout: This project is such huge fun! You just pull them out and then snap off the baby rootlets and replant then in the nursery pots. And then, when you snap the parent plants apart, you can snap off his organ, too, and that will grow into a whole new plant, too. Mandrakes are very easy to propagate. But wear your gloves because they might give you a rash. And they bite.

Lavender: Did my parents sign a note for me to do this? Because I didn't ask them to.

Parvati: What?


	8. Triskelion. (Dobby & friends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/218041.html).

**Title** : Triskelion.  
**Media** : pencil, PS.  
**Characters** : Dobby and friends.  
**Rating** : NC-17.  
**Warnings** : Rule 34. No exceptions.  
**Themes/kinks chosen** : Threesomes.

 


	9. Goose & Gander (Marietta/Vincent)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/221517.html).

**Title** : Goose and Gander.  
**Media** : pencil.  
**Characters** : Marietta Edgecombe, Vincent Crabbe.  
**Rating** : R?  
**Warnings** : Unconventional beauty, not just for the birds.  
**Themes/kinks chosen** : Breasts.


	10. Sushi (Slughorn/Hooch/the Giant Squid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/229453.html).

**Title** : Sushi.  
**Media** : pencil.  
**Characters** : Slughorn, Hooch, the Giant Squid.  
**Rating** : Porn fail, but the subtext's nice.  
**Warnings** : Squid.  
**Themes/kinks chosen** : edible aphrodisiacs

Every spring Slughorn collects a very useful potion ingredient from the giant squid- but the squid will only cooperate if a beautiful maiden bites him first. Few will volunteer to bite the giant squid because of the effects, except for Hooch, who enjoys the effects, wearing a wetsuit, and thinks it is a hilarious compliment that the squid thinks she is a beautiful maiden.


	11. The Greater Goodzilla and the Doomed Gingerbread Castle of Doom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/236237.html).

**Title** : The Greater Goodzilla and the Doomed Gingerbread Castle of Doom.  
**Media** : pencil.  
**Characters** : Albus, Gellert.  
**Rating** : NC-17.  
**Warnings** : Haha. No.  
**Themes/kinks chosen** : costumes, symphorophilia

"Rarrrgh! Rahhhr! Graaahr! Arrrrhahahahahaha!"

He'd been so happy to receive the invitation and had imagined that the addition of costumes could be quite extraordinary, but unfortunately Albus had imagined a very different sort of 'sexy, scaly fun.'


	12. Who's on first?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/251081.html).

**Kristmas Wish Fulfilled for:** [](http://celandineb.insanejournal.com/profile)[**celandineb**](http://celandineb.insanejournal.com/)  
**From:** [](http://didodikali.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://didodikali.insanejournal.com/)**didodikali**  
  
**Title:** Who's on First?  
**Characters/Pairings:** Harry/Percy  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Kinks/Themes Included:** cross-dressing, delayed orgasm  
**Other Warnings:** none  
  
  
  
"No, it's my turn and you go first. Take off your pants."  
"No, ladies first."  
"How long are we going to argue about this?"  
"Until you give over."  
"In that case I reserve the right to grab you by the ears."  
"Won't do you any good, but feel free."  
"Merlin, you're so annoy- ah..."  
"Umm-hmm."


	13. Mistletoe (Luna/Neville)

  


So that was 2009. On to 2010!

 


	14. Needs More Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/264368.html).

**Title** : Needs More Kittens.  
**Media** : pencil.  
**Characters** : Dolores, Alastor.  
**Rating** : NC-17.  
**Themes/kinks chosen** : body painting.

_ Once upon a time, a million years ago, Alastor had thought her pretty and interesting. He never, ever asked her out again. _

"Oi. How long you going to be at that? Let's get this broom in the air, eh?"

"Well, howsabout you squish your breasts together a bit more, then? Hello? Anyone in there?"


	15. Veela Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/274409.html).

**Title** : Veela Proposal.  
**Media** : pencil.  
**Characters** : Bill, Fleur.  
**Rating** : NC-17.  
**Themes/kinks chosen** : jewelry.

"With this ring, I thee..."


	16. Day in the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/283018.html).

**Title** : (Every Dog has his) Day in the Sun.  
**Media** : pencil.  
**Characters** : Minerva, Sirius.  
**Rating** : Alas, this drawing is not very erotic, unless you really, really like feet.  
**Based On/Inspired By** : _[Why Must I Chase the Cat?](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/277647.html#cutid1) _by__

_ _


	17. Bad, Naughty Quidditch Player.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/292965.html).

**Title** : Bad, Naughty Quidditch Player.  
**Media** : pencil.  
**Characters** : Angelina, Fred.  
**Rating** : Clothed, consentual violence.  
**Themes/kinks chosen** : paddling.


	18. Lee and Seamus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/298849.html).

**Title** : Lee and Seamus.  
**Media** : pencil.  
**Characters** : ...guess.  
**Rating** : NC-17.


	19. Manscaping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/305784.html).

**Title** : Manscaping.  
**Media** : pencil.  
**Characters** : Neville, Trevor the Toad.  
**Rating** : ...R?  
**Themes/kinks chosen** : genital shaving.


	20. Mile High Club.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/312539.html).

**Title** : Mile High Club.  
**Media** : pencil.  
**Themes/kinks chosen** : cunnilingus  
**Characters** : Minerva, Moody.  
**Rating** : NC-17.


	21. Temporary Tattoos, Harry Potter Design! New! Now with Snogging Action!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/319930.html).

**Title** : Temporary Tattoos, Harry Potter Design! New! Now with Snogging Action!  
**Media** : pencil.  
**Characters** : Ron, George, Romilda.  
**Rating** : It's all in everbody's head.

Ron: Is she ...licking it?

George: Something like. The new batch closes its eyes and makes fish lips.

Ron: Oh. Perhaps you should make them all slightly more waterproof.

George: She's asked me to, and in general I'd do anything she asked me to, but this way she buys a box every week.

 


	22. Beanstalk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/326232.html).

**Title** : Beanstalk.  
**Artist** :  
**Media** : pencil.  
**Characters** : Severus, Remus.  
**Rating** : NC-17.

"These are magic beans."  
"...They're strawberries."  
"That's what I said."


	23. Saint Lovegood of Penizi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/345991.html).

**Title** : Saint Lovegood of Penizi.  
**Media** : pencil.  
**Characters** : Luna, etc.  
**Rating** : Um. *peers at drawing* Yeeeeah... I don't know.  
**Notes** : This drawing was inspired by some [beads](http://www.flickr.com/photos/20959605@N06/2238235031/) I made which were inspired by some ancient Roman sculptures and amulets.

 


	24. Hermione & friend

And that was 2010! On to year 2011!

 


	25. Off-label Frog Use.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/377289.html).

**Title** : Off-label Frog Use.  
**Characters** : Poppy, Severus.  
**Rating** : NC-17  
**Themes/kinks chosen** : food smut, desk sex.

Step One: Add water to Woundheal Potion to create Stickum Potion.  
Step Two: Lick frogs to activate, dip in potion, then strategically stick Chocolate Frogs to your friend.  
Step Three: Eat Frogs.


	26. Flying Ointment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/384468.html).

**Title** : Flying Ointment.  
**Characters** : Luna, Parvati.  
**Rating** : NC-17  
**Themes/kinks chosen** : Altered States Orgasms.


	27. Following the Pattern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/390856.html).

**Title:** Following the Pattern  
**Based On/Inspired By:** _[Carefully Plaited](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/280652.html)_ by  
**Media:** pencil.  
**Characters/Pairings:** Firenze, Hagrid  
**Rating:** Do horse bollocks require some kind of rating? This is not nearly ~~pony~~ porny enough. Next time, I swear!  
**Notes:** PS. PurpleFluffyCat, I  <3 you!


	28. First Contact Dermatitis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/398278.html).

**Title** : First Contact Dermatitis  
**Media** : pencil.  
**Rating** : Boom chaka wow.

Polyjuice Porn Productions presents:  
**First Contact Dermatitis!**  
Produced and directed by Colin C.  
Starring Bane the Centaur (by Marietta E.),  
Harry Potter (by Gregory G.),  
The Giant Squid (by Vincent C.)  
and Live Nude Aliens (as themselves).

Also in this series: XXX files, Area 69, and Close Encounters of the 5th, 6th, and 17th kind. Buy the whole set!


	29. The Little Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/403858.html).

**Title** : The Little Death.  
**Media** : pencil.  
**Characters** : Cedric, other female character.  
**Rating** : Not porny enough, again.  
**Warning** : Appalling universe crossover. Tragically bad. Also, the way I misuse prompts is bathetic. I apologise. Just, like, in general.

.....

I'd been under the impression that she was one of the French girls, but now that we've put our clothes back on, those bizarre things Professor Trelawney used to say about my palm actually make sense. This girl has no interest in my palm or my personality or the cufflink she now plays with; it's the pulse in my wrist that interests her, and her kisses to my neck, etcetera, were no compliment either. 

I'll not outrun this one and no one is going to hear me all the way out here, and on reflection, she doesn't look anything like Cho. I don't know how I'll live this one down, and I suppose, technically, I won't have to. Perhaps tomorrow I could conveniently fake my own 'death' at the Tournament and then go finish up school somewhere else.

I wonder if this is going to give me some kind of complex about sex.

Nah. Probably not.


	30. Cello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/408830.html).

**Title** : Cello.  
**Artist** :  
**Media** : pencil.  
**Theme** : sounding.  
**Characters** : Seamus, Charlie.  
**Rating** : NC-17.  
Sorry I'm late. Was having internet problems.

 


	31. Solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/414838.html).

**Title** : Solstice.  
**Artist** :  
**Media** : pencil.  
**Characters** : Ginny, Marcus.  
**Rating** : NC-17.

 

She assumes, I suppose, that hexing her hair blonde will make the season's most celebrated Harpy unrecognizable, but then- why should she expect to find a Holyhead fan on a Veela vineyard? And she assumes, I imagine, that a man in France who speaks only French to her is actually French, and not merely remembering through her the joy of new and tenuous fluency and the difficulty of finding anyone who would put up with it long enough to have a proper conversation.

I talked to her in simple first book vocabulary words, expecting at any moment she would recognize me and excuse herself, but she didn't and she never asked my surname. She only asked the direction of the local winds, the location of the updrafts, if I was taken. She is a Seeker, no surprise she prefers to make the first move and I liked the way she gave up language and just grabbed my hands. Certainly knows how to get in to the spirit of the custom. 

She must have flown over. She smells of green hills and rain and fast-running cirrus of the sort I haven't missed for ten years, but now I do. I like her much too much. Soon, or perhaps eventually, she will ask me an unraveling personal question, and, in idiotic hope, I will not lie about the answer.

The sun stands still and rises at the same place for three days in a row on this holiday, but always it tips and moves again and this moment will not last. Someone always gets it at these things. I don't remember drawing the short straw, but somehow I must have. I can tell already, it's going to hurt.


	32. Greenhouse 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/429922.html).

**Title** : Greenhouse 12  
**Characters** : Cho, Neville.  
**Rating** : NC-17.

 


	33. Slip Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/435817.html).

**Title** : Slip Up.  
**Characters** : Ron, Draco.  
**Rating** : NC-17.  
**Warning** : Possibly a tad non-con.


	34. Rise with the Moon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/441640.html).

**Title** : Rise with the Moon.  
**Media** : inkbrush PEN!  
**Characters** : Snape, Lupin.  
**Rating** : NC-17.  
**Explanation** : It's snupin, eh? How is that possibly a stretch? Well, I don't usually draw looking-into-orifice shots. Also, it's in pen. I never draw in pen. Seriously, everything else I've got on here is pencil. *shrugs*

 


	35. Dudley

So that was 2011! On to year 2012!

 


	36. Creative Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/472620.html

**Title** : Creative Destruction.  
 **Artist** :   
**Media** : pencil.  
 **Characters** : Ron, Parvati.  
 **Rating** : ...Eh, whatever. They'll be naked soon enough.

 


	37. Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/478281.html

**Title** : Proof.  
**Media** : pencil.  
**Characters** : Dolores, Rita.  
**Rating** : Bloodplay and no pants. R?  
**Based On/Inspired By:** : _[Logos](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/423777.html#cutid1) _by Kelly_Chambliss_  
Um, I drew the text in the wrong location. *shrugs sheepishly* Oops. Also, imagine Dolores is wearing thigh high stockings, so her creamy thighs are just out of our view._

_ _


	38. All the Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/482032.html

**Title** : All the way home.  
 **Artist** :   
**Media** : pencil.  
 **Characters** : Kingsley, Harry.  
 **Rating** : NC-17.

 


	39. Swordfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/486019.html

**Title** : Swordfish.  
 **Artist** :   
**Media** : pencil.  
 **Characters** : Dobby, Winky, her strap-on.  
 **Rating** : NC-17.

 


	40. Roughbeak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/488975.html

**Title** : Roughbeak.  
 **Artist** :   
**Media** : pencil.  
 **Characters** : Buckbeak and friend.  
 **Rating** : Mythical animal fucking.  
 **Warning** : See above. Apparently was bored of humans again.

 


	41. You're a terrible Merlin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/492921.html

**Title** : You're a terrible Merlin.  
 **Media** : pencil.  
 **Characters** : Scorpius, Lily Luna.  
 **Rating** : R?

 

"What's with the antennae?"

" You'll see. Assuming you don't let go of that sword. *ahem* MUAHAHAHA! MERLIN! WE MEET AGAIN! DRAW YOUR WAND!"

"Um. I can't right now. Um. I'm busy with a very important bit of magic. Raincheck?"

"Raincheck? Really? Really? This is how you're playing it?"

"Um? I think Merlin would display sang-froid in this situation?"

"IGNORE ME AT YOUR PERIL! OOOOH!! THESE ARE NICE! AND NOW THEY ARE MINE!"

"Hey! Those were my favorite trousers!"

"Yeah? And I bet this was your favorite wand, too."

"FUCK YOU, NIMUE!"

"Better."


	42. Astoria and Pansy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/496371.html

**Title** : Astoria and Pansy.  
**Characters** : Astoria, Pansy.  
**Rating** : R?

 


	43. Swapsies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/499700.html

**Title** : Swapsies.  
 **Characters** : Cho, Blaise.  
 **Rating** : All in the mind again.  
 **Theme** : Crossdressing.

 


	44. Tom Riddle's First Time Was a Real Rarity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/505940.html

**Title** : Tom Riddle's First Time Was a Real Rarity.   
**Artist** :   
**Media** : pencil.  
 **Characters** : Tom Riddle (Voldemort), a unicorn.  
 **Warning** : Non-con/rape, bestiality, bondage.  
 **Theme** : Sex magic, the really, really bad kind.  
 **Rating** : Icky. Icky and bad.  
 **Inspired By** : Rule 34. This one's for you. You know who you are. *salutes*

 


	45. Spit, swallow, share?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/509363.html#cutid1

**Title** : Spit, swallow, share?  
 **Characters** : Lavender, Seamus.  
 **Rating** : NC-17.

 


	46. (Remus/Firenze)

  
_Remus/Firenze_

 

So that was the year 2012. Now on to 2013.

 


	47. Pressured. (Harry/Neville)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/524965.html

**Title** : Pressured.  
 **Characters** : Neville, Harry.  
 **Rating** : NC-17.

"Did you know the average human bite can exert one hundred pounds of pressure?"

"What?! What did you say?!"

"I shay ihooh owe atee havera hoomah byecan ehurg wonhuhrreh powthah prehure?"


	48. Scavenger Hunt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/527533.html

**Title** : Scavenger Hunt.  
 **Characters** : Dolores, Lucius.  
 **Theme:** : Dolores Umbridge/anyone (but another catch -- they must be engaging in sexual activity for some non-romantic reason, e.g. manipulation, deals involving sex, information gathering...)

 

New nightdress: 20 galleons.  
New Kitten heels: 40 galleons.

Going for the big game first and convincing the Malfoy heir to not only give it up to you first but also to promise not to fuck **anyone** else on **any** of the scavenger hunt teams for the next week, and thus beating out Narcissa Fucking Black: ...Priceless. Priceless forever. *tosses curls* Muahahahaha!


	49. Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/531213.html

**Title** : Punch.  
 **Artist** :   
**Media** : pencil.  
 **Characters** : um...not sure yet? I'll get back to you.  
 **Rating** : NC-17

 


	50. Sheela na Leviosa. (Harry/Hermione)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/536492.html

**Title** : Sheela na Leviosa.  
 **Artist** :   
**Media** : pencil.  
 **Characters** : Hermione, Harry.  
 **Rating** : NC-17

 


	51. Moaning (Myrtle/padlocks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/539170.html

**Title** : Moaning.  
 **Characters** : Moaning Myrtle, Nearly Headless Nick.  
 **Rating** : Nc-17?

"My dear, the demonstration is all very well, but I'm afraid you're going to have to explain Marley's new sex toy to me with actual words."


	52. Did not predict that. (Sybill/Alecto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/543052.html

**Title** : Did not predict that.  
 **Characters** : Sybill, Alecto.  
 **Rating** : Non-con, surprise buttsex.


End file.
